Relieving Tensions
by The Lady Andar
Summary: Kiba is having a hard time dealing with his feelings when he notices how bold Hinata is getting towards Naruto. On a simple catch and arrest mission he meets an interesting girl that he can finally take it out on. But can he keep reality and fantasies seperate?


Please review. And tell me what you think you guys...

* * *

A soft growl sounded behind my left ear. I spared a glance over my shoulder in the direction of the sound, keeping everything else completely still. There were three ninjas and a very big dog standing in the clearing with me. My hands were bound, and I wondered why they had even bothered with a small criminal like myself with the war just ending I would have thought all the ninja be home relaxing. Poor me.

"Kiba-kun you have been acting strange lately. Are you feeling well?" A dreadfully petite voice questioned the boy who had been growling like some sort of savage. It came from the only female of the group who was holding one hand to her chest and cocking her head to the side she had long black hair and eery white-ish gray eyes. The boy sniffed the air and paused, then waved it off, as if assuring them it was fine. The other boy in the group who was covered from head to toe in clothing shook his head, not seeming satisfied with the answer.

"Something is bothering you." He said slowly, almost suspiciously. The animal-like one, Kiba, shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. His face gave away to complete annoyance.

"I'm fine, Shino, Hinata, lets just set up camp. Its late." He grabbed me harshly by the arm and hauled me towards a tree that was thinner than the rest but still sturdy. I smirked as he brought my wrists over my head to secure them to a branch above my head.

"I bet you like it like this huh? Tying a girl up." I said pushing my chest into his for emphasis. He shoved me back and snarled in my face, I laughed as he wrapped the rope around my waist and secured it to the tree. "Touchy, touchy." I whisper so the others wouldn't hear. "I like an aggressive man." I placed my mouth to his ear as he double checked the knots. He stiffened as I let out a breathy sigh next to his ear and the licked the spot behind it slowly before moving back to his ear and whispering in my best sexy voice. "It gets me hot, I wonder how you would want me. Doggy style? Begging for more?"

To my surprise he took a deep breath releasing it in a soft growl and a shiver. "If your trying to seduce me into letting you go, it wont work." He said pulling back and glaring at me, his eyes seemed just a bit darker than earlier. I smiled sweetly.

"you don't seem to sure of that." I mumbled as he turned to leave. My eyes followed the guys backside as he jogged back to his friend who were making camp. This would be a fun escape. He was hot, after all.

Camp was made, and food was finished. Hinata and Shino had already gone to bed and it was Kiba's first watch. He was hot, irritated, frustrated. Why the hell was it so hot? His mood was far past sour. He couldn't explain but there was... tension. Not with or towards anyone in particular... okay. That was a lie and he would admit it. Its just that Hinata had gotten so damn brave with her feelings towards Naruto lately. And Kiba wanted nothing more in the world then to punch that smug light bulb out. Though even he would admit that Naruto would maybe possibly be able to beat him in a fight... maybe. Ever since he teamed up with the nine tails and he started glowing Kiba didn't have a damn chance in the world at catching up to his rival. It was a dirty trick. That may or may not have helped determine the end of the war.

Kiba shifted his stance and then began pacing. He would never get in the way of Hinata and Naruto, as much as he wanted to. Naruto would make Hinata happy, as hard as it was to admit to himself. He wasn't good enough.

He glanced over to their captive and got an idea, heading in her direction with a plan.

I was sitting against the trunk of the damn tree waiting for everyone to fall asleep. The giant white dog has curled up and was quiet for a good time, meaning it was sleeping. The male and female were in their sleeping bags. Kiba was, however pacing. I stared and waited. Suddenly he looked at me and smiled, heading strait for me with a purpose. I eyed him suspiciously as he cut the rope around my waist. He then put his hand to my throat and got in my face, pressing me against the tree bark almost painfully.

"Your gonna fight me. Your wrists are staying bound though and ill be giving you a leash." He spat in my face. I smirked.

"Have to relieve some tension? I can show you other ways." I started to laugh but was cut off by a tightening of the hand at my airway. I nodded and he untied the rope holding my arms up. We walked for a short while away from the camp, he stopped and tied the rope to another tree and made sure it had a good length. He then stood a little far away and cracked his knuckles.

Then he launched himself at me. I stood there calmly as he tackled me to the floor and got in my face again. "Why the fuck aren't you fighting?" He yelled at me. I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist, which was in a very good spot. He seemed to realize where he was and begin to move. I let out a breathy gasp as his knee brushed my inner thigh. He froze, his eyes going wide.

"Please don't stop." I said tilting my head up to nibble his neck. His sigh let me know I had won. I was going to escape while he was to spent to remember his own name. I couldn't help the smile that I quickly covered by pulling his earlobe into my teeth, just barely applying pressure. He groaned and thrust his hips into mine. It actually felt good, really good.

"Your hands stay tied up." He ground out and bit my collarbone harshly. I nodded, disappointed that my plan wasn't going to well. He then ripped my shirt which I let a started gasp slip. He grinned. "You got yourself into this mess."

"Think I don't want it?" I challenged, to stubborn to give up. He let out a feral growl and grabbed my bra between his teeth. I watched in amazement as he ripped it with enough force to lift my entire torso off the ground. It was damn sexy. I pulled on the ropes around my wrists trying to grab his hair and push his mouth into my chest. He did it for me. I moaned and arched my back as his lips found one sensitive peak. He was surprisingly gentle as he licked and sucked on it. The sensations were driving me insane and I threw my head back, trying to grind into him for friction.

The slight tugging and warmth and then the gentle grazing of his teeth were to much. And then it was gone. I looked down to him, panting. His eyes burned holes straight through mine. He had the sexiest little half smile. A fang poked out and dug into is lip on one side. All that mixed with the angle he had, peering over the nakedness of my breasts? I groaned and pulled harder at the restraints.

"Please, I wanna touch you" I whispered. His grin spread and almost looked evil. He then shook his head and licked the valley between my breasts, moving down and doing it again. His eyes shone with purpose and I honestly wasn't thinking about escaping any time soon. When he reached my waist, he moved to one side, letting his hands slid across my belly in feather soft touches. When he bit my hip enough to sting, I didn't care. The whole thing was to hot and I could feel a shiver travel up my spine as he licked the sting away, hands still ghosting over the rest of my exposed skin.

One hand dipped below the waist band of my pants and grabbed my backside. The other pulled the front down so slowly I was actually staring intently, wondering what he would do. Once he had them down to my knees he simply slid them off and began kissing his way up my thigh, hands massaging slowly. Whoever he was thinking about, it was obvious it wasn't me. He reached the top and spread my legs slowly licking his way up the middle. His tongue was cool against my core as he seemed to savor it. It was so good I let my legs fall completely relaxed. The feeling of his tongue running up and down my most sensitive area, his lips as they kissed, and the pulsing as I felt closer and closer to release. I couldn't help but moan. He paused and then growled.

"Guess you remembered who your with hmm?" I said mentally kicking myself. I wanted that side of him, but I would have to settle with what I got. I was way to horny to not want it now.

"Shut up." He said and removed his cloths slowly. I licked my lips at the strip-tease. Every inch of amazing stomach seemed to reveal itself in a very sexy way, Kiba watched me with an evil smirk as he threw the shirt to the side, having slipped out of his jacket quickly. He then stood and unzipped his pants watching me lick my lips again. I didn't even have time to admire his amazing body before he thrust into me, snarling into my neck. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him again, his pace was fast and hard. It was really good. One of his hands found my hair and the other dug into my hip, probably leaving bruises. He made soft feral noises. Like a real animal. I felt myself getting closer once again, looking up into his face and suddenly finding it beautiful. The way his lips parted and his eyes were squeezed shut, the red paint on his cheeks, probably some clan thing, was wearing of slightly from the thin sheen of sweat that was beginning to cover his body. The slight tingling and heat pooling between my thighs, the tightening in my muscles, I knew I was almost there. I started moaning and gasping again. He responded with a louder growl and lifting one of my legs, pushing my knee into my chest for better leverage.

He definitely got deeper, his pace became erratic as his breathing came out just as irregular as mine. I came first of course, screaming and thrashing my head from side to side. He gripped my throat lightly to keep me still as I rode out the intense orgasm. He didn't stop though.

He actually placed his hand between us and began rubbing the very sensitive bundle of nerves down there. I actually came a second time, still being held still by his hand on my throat. It wasn't choking but it was firm. Waves of absolute pleasure washed over me as I bucked my hips underneath him and when it was finally over I collapsed. My shoulders were soar from pulling so hard at the ropes and my body was like jelly.

He groaned, I could feel him twitch inside me and the a warm surge as he came. He collapsed on top of me, reaching to the side to grab his knife. I watched curiously as he cut the rope just above my wrists. I was still tied up, but not attached to the tree. I lowered my arms and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

"She is definitely missing out." I said softly. He lifted his head and smiled sadly.

"No she isn't. She has someone better." his eyes were sad and I had no idea why but I hated that look on him. He was just there so I could escape right?

He shifted to lay on his back and run his fingers through his hair. I frowned wondering what to do. _I wonder how you would want me. Doggy style? Begging for more? _The thought ran thought my head. He had certainly seemed turned on by that. I rolled to the side and pushed myself up awkwardly. Kiba's eye shot open and he reached for a kunai. I rolled my eyes and moved so I was sitting between his legs. I then carefully lowered myself so I was sitting with my face very near his soft flesh. He watched for a minute with an expression close to shock. My mouth watered as I finally took in the sight of him. His hair was messy and his body was lean but well built. It was also glistening with sweat and I could smell myself on him, which should have been gross but I actually found it really erotic.

I let my lip dart out and taste him. He let his eyes roll back and relaxed into the grass.

"It's still sensitive..."He mumbled, pulling a hand through my hair. I smiled and took it n my mouth, sucking and feeling it get hard again very slowly. I moaned and pulled my mouth off, licking from base to tip. He groaned and looked up.

"Ready?" I asked him with a small grin. He gave me a curious look. I turned and rested my cheek on my hands, ass sticking straight up. He was on me in a second, rubbing up against me. His hands found my hips and his thumbs rubbed circles over the skin there. I let out a soft moan before he entered again.

He went slow this time, probably really sensitive still. I moaned and he rested his forehead on my shoulder. He hit the sweet spot every single time in this position. I bit my lip as he let his hands wander over my back and ass. It was so sweet I thought maybe he forgot who he was with again. He then lifted my chest from the ground so that my back was to his front and we were kneeling instead of on all fours.

"Put your hands around my neck." He said softly into my shoulder. I obeyed, reaching behind him and placing the rope on my wrists to the back of his neck. It put us in a whole new position. He slid his hands around my stomach and up to my chest, pinching both nipples simultaneously. I gasped and then groan as he trailed his hands downwards. One settled on my hip and the other in between my thighs. He jerked his hips a little and brought his fingers to the bundle of nerves, pinching lightly. I cried out loudly, he did it again, and again. He kept it up as slow as possible.

"Please, Kiba." I begged resting my cheek against his he smiled.

"I didn't hear you, baby, wanna try again?" He said rubbing his finger in circles around my clit as his hips did their tiny back and forth motion. I groaned.

"Please go faster, this is killing me." I breathed. He kissed my neck and obeyed, pulling his hand away and setting both on my hips. He used just his hands to lift my up and then slam me back down. I gasped. It felt so good. He did it again starting a quick rhythm and letting his hips meet mine with every thrust. He lifted me, and pushed me down on him grinding into my before doing it again. I couldn't help but cry out every time. It was good. His gentle kisses adding to the amazing feeling.

"Feel good, cuz i'm so close." He groaned and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"No, keep going please." I said holding back myself. He sighed and ducked out of my arms, placing me in my original position face down in the grass. I was confused until his hands, now free, moved. One on my clit again, rubbing roughly, another at my nipple, pinching lightly. I couldn't actually take it anymore and I could feel the tingling starting. This time it spread down my thighs and in my stomach to. I tensed up, ready for it. Once last thrust and I came, like a rubber band had snapped. I saw white dots covering my vision and my stomach was tensed up tight. It was pure ecstasy.

"Oh, oh god, Kiba." I moaned and thrust back into him. He kept rubbing and the orgasm didn't stop. He got louder and louder with his little gasps and grunts until I could feel his entire erection serge and he spent inside me. We collapsed onto the ground when it was done, he rolled to the side taking me with him. It was only a few minutes as he caught his breath. I still felt like really bad jello.

He got up and started to get dressed. Picking up my tattered cloths, he gave me an apologetic smile. I shrugged and stood up as well, struggling to pull on my pants which he luckily didn't tear and then grabbed his jacket.

"I'll wear this." I suggested and he looked at it for a long time with an unreadable expression. He then cut the rope on my wrists and waited for me to put it on. I waited to, watching the surrounding area.

"If I don't run away do you promise to visit me in jail?" I asked after a minute. He grinned.

"If you ran I would catch you. And I don't visit thieves." He laughed. I smiled to, I could tell he was lying. I put the jacket on and followed him back to camp. He would definitely visit me. Right after we explained my lack of shirt and the peaceful look he had after being so pissed all night.

* * *

Well there is that. I don't feel it was ready and a lot could be changed but i really wanted it out there... so I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
